1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering wheel with an electric lead or cable to a protective gas bag impact installation located in the steering wheel bowl of an automotive vehicle. A current conductor formed by a conducting strip or ribbon cable arranged in several concentric windings in a housing surrounding a steering spindle and a steering wheel hub respectively, on end of said strip terminating in a core mounted on the hub of the steering wheel and rotating with the steering wheel and the other end terminating in a fixedly mounted housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current conductors such as those shown in DE-OS No. 30 09 109.9 have performed well in operation or actual use. Difficulties, however, arise from incorrect installation of the current connectors premounted on the steering wheel. The assembly and cable must be installed in the centered position with the wheels set for straight-line travel for the usual maximum deflection of the steering wheel of approximately six windings of the helical strip or cable. The maximum rotating angle of the steering wheel is shortened unilaterally upon unintentional accidental rotation of the housing relative to the core prior to the assembly. This can potentially cause an accident or breakage of the current connector, thereby inactivating the gas bag impact device. Consequently, prior to mounting the steering wheel on the steering column the position and alignment of the helical strip must always be carefully and individually inspected.